Hunting Grounds
by MagnaSonic3000
Summary: The T-Virus has cause much grief for the world and it's inhabitants. But now, another rush of the plague is upon us, as well as something less than infected.
1. Chapter 1: Our World

The world has gone through many changes. Science has done most of that for us. Science has also been the one to doom us all. Created a massive bio-hazard that turned most of an entire city's population into flesh eating monsters. But alas, it has happened again. Now New York City has fallen into this horrible plague. But, these monsters are the least of the population's worries. While people continue to be killed by these creatures, it would seem some were killed by another means. While most of the victims had a trace of the T-Virus within their wounds, these newly killed people had no such trace. There were slash marks around their body, but no sign of the T-Virus. Any possability of a Hunter was completely thrown out. So, what could this new creature exactly be? If it is not infected, that what exactly is it? We have yet to discover what this creature truly is, or it's true purpose of killing other living beings.

* * *

Yes, massively short, but that's what prologues are all about: Setting you up.


	2. Chapter 2: MIA

We all thought it was gone. We thought Umbella was stopped. Hmph....sure shows how much we know. They may not be official anymore, but they still are very muc alive to this day. Toying with us all, mocking us. They know we cannot stop them. Maybe they are right. But I'm not about to give up now. Not after coming so far, after losing so many friends. Brad, Forest, and many others have already died because of Umbrella. I am not about to lose any more teammates. We will stop them....we just don't know how.

_A log written by Chris Redfield._

"So, any news yet?" Chris asked, after getting up from the pc.

A slightly tanned skin woman shook her head. "No, we have not yet established a connection yet."

"I see...I hope they weren't killed. Sheva, I need you to come with me." Chris said.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to figure out what the hell has happened. Gather up Jill, Barry and Hunk."

Sheva nodded, running outside. "What of Rebecca and Billy?"

Chris sighed. "We'll keep a team to wait for them here. If they don't return soon, we'll have to move on."

Sheva followed her orders and went to call the team members that Chris had requested. Chris had become quite the commander. He was one of the leaders of his own elite squad of troops. While some team members seemed unlikley to have joined him, they had all had enough of Umbrella, and what they have done in the past. No one could take their crap anymore. This had to end, once and for all.

"Sir, you called?" Hunk said, approaching Chris.

Chris nodded. "Yes, you four are going to come with me. We have lost contact with Carlos' team. Rebecca and Billy went missing as well. We fear they may have run into a bit of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Barry asked.

"Hopefully not the flesh eating kind," Chris responded, a slight chuckle.

"But Sir, we have not had any contact with any zombies for a few years now. Do you really think there could be any left?"

"Based on what Leon and I encountered on our missions in the past, I wouldn't doubt it. Speaking of Leon, he was supposed to radio me if something happened to him, Billy or Rebecca. I bet he busted his radio again."

"He was probably flirting with Ada again." Jill said, trying to ease Chris' worry.

"Ah right, I forgot Ada went with them too. She's always so commanding."

"So," Barry started "where we heading boss?"

"We have to take the northern road around town. That's where they stopped responding to my radio."

Jill sighed. "Why did it have to be a town? Everytime we head into a small town, there's always some sort of infected creature running around."

Chris shook his head, slightly chuckling. "Yes well, it was the closest place that had Umbrella activity. After so many years of searching, there was no way I was passing this up."

After a bit more chatter, the team boarded a small Humvee and drove to their destination.


	3. Chapter 3: A Strange Encounter

The humvee finally arrived at its destination. Chris and his team climbed out of the vehicle and began their search for their missing teammates. A slight hint of worry could be seen on Chris' face, which Sheva could clearly see. Hunk checked out the area, armed with a MP5 submachine gun. He scouted the area, to try and find any sign of their missing teammates, and also to prevent any ambushes of from the possible undead that could be within the area. While Chris believed there still could be zombies roaming around, Hunk didn't believe there were any more. Nevertheless, he still kept his guard up.

"What's the matter Chris, you look a bit nervous?" Sheva asked a worried Chris.

Chris gave Sheva half a glance, trying to keep his eyes on any possible threats that could be within the area. "Oh, it's nothing Sheva, just a bit worried about walking in unknown territory. That, and half my team is gone."

"All right, sorry about that," Sheva said apologizing.

"I know you're worried about me so it's fine. Just keep your eyes open, we don't need to suffer any more casualties than we possibly have."

"Right," Sheva replied.

While Chris and Sheva spoke to each other, Jill and Barry had already moved ahead of them. As the team continued to move up, Hunk, who was covering the rear, began to notice his team was moving out without him. As he sprinted towards his team, trying to get them to wait for him,he heard a noise. Hunk turned his head around to the source of the noise. Whenever the sound was, was gone. After believing it to be nothing, he continued to rush back to his team and attempt to regroup.

"Hey, wait a minute! I said hold on damn it!" He shouted at his team, angered that they almost left him behind. However, as the team turned to face him, a long whip-like object, swung at his legs, knocking Hunk over. The team shouted his name as they noticed what had happened. As Hunk struggled to his feet, he noticed a long object that tripped him. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was like nothing he had seen before. For one thing the object was moving, top of that, the tip of the object had a spear-like tip. He jumped back as the blade came lungeing towards him. He had just managed to roll away, as the blade peirced the ground.

"Woah, what the hell is that thing?" Chris said, looking at the long object. Chris, Sheva, Barry and Jill began firing fully automatic M1 assault rifles at what would appear to be a tail. As the bullets ripped through it, a yellowish substance spewed out from the wounds, trickling across the ground. What really caught Chris' eye, was that as the substance touched the ground, it would begin burning it almost like acid.

Once Hunk was finally able to stagger to his feet and retrieve his submachine gun, Chris ordered the team to pull back.

"But Sir, we are winning this fight!" Hunk assured him.

"I don't care," Chris yelled back "we are still risking possible casualties!"

"I think he's right on this one," Jill replied.

Hunk was a bit angry, but obeyed orders. They fell back occasionally taking a few potshots at whatever was trying to kill them. When Chris felt like there were a good distance from the monster, the team decided to take a rest.

"Boy," Barry said exhausted "I have not ran like that in ages."

Hunk approached his commander, still slightly out of breath. "Why did you have us retreat? We could've killed it."

"Or it could have killed us. You saw what that thing almost did to you. If that thing would've killed you, there would have been another problem we had to deal with. I like my team as alive as possible thank you very much."

Hunk simply snorted in response. Chris forgets that he had survived an encounter with the infected William Birkin before, when the rest of his team had been killed by him. Still, once Chris makes up his mind, he sticks to it.

"So what exactly was that thing?" Barry asked a bit confused.

"Could that have been a licker?" Sheva asked Chris.

"I don't think so. Lickers have long red tounges. That thing was black in color, and it looked more like a tail."

"So you're telling me you don't even know what the hell just attacked as?" Jill asked a bit alarmed.

Chris nodded. "That's exactly what I'm telling you."

* * *

So guys, this is the third chapter. This was a bit longer than chapters one and two, and even has a bit of action it. I won't spoil it for you, but I'm sure some of you know what that tail-like object was. Especially since there strangely enough was a certain yellow substance that could burn throughthe ground. Hmmm....I wonder what that could be from. :P


	4. Chapter 4: Four Legged Killers

As if the tail-like object wasn't bad enough, the group started hearing what sounded like screeches. "What the hell is that," Hunk stated, looking around, his weapon in hand. "I have no idea." That is all Chris can say. And he was right, he had no idea what the group was about to face. Hunk, Chris, Sheva, Barry and Jill were all alarmed by the sudden screeches that started to pick up. Finally the source of the screeches revealed itself. Out from the trees, came a very large looking creature. It appeared to be a quadruped, standing on all fours. Unfortunately this wasn't a zombie dog, but something far worse. He had a head shaped almost like a banana. It's four limbs sprouted very large and sharp claws. The tail was similar to what attacked them in the bushes. It was black in color, with odd looking spines sticking out of its back. But the creepiest thing of all, was that it had no face. The only indication of having a face was its mouth, that contained extremely sharp teeth. The creature had no eyes, or at least none that they could see.

"What the hell?" Berry said. "Is that some sort of Hunter?"

Chris shook his head. "I really don't think that's a Hunter Barry."

The creature slowly inched itself forward. Everyone pointed their weapons at it, and it responded with more hostility. The creature's snarling increased, until it eventually jumped at the group. The confused team jumped away, barely avoiding the claw swipes. Hunk while still on his back, opened up on the creature, impaling it with many bullets. After a full clip, it finally died. As it bled to death, the group witnessed the blood eating through the ground.

"That stuff is like acid," Jill stated.

Chris give a slight sarcastic chuckle. "Oh great, I can only imagine what will happen if it bleeds on us."

Almost as if on cue, a massive swarm of the same creature that died, began emerging from the bushes and trees. The buildings themselves were swarmed with these things. They were like roaches, crawling along the walls of buildings. It would appear that these creatures can actually walk on walls, which wasn't the best news for the team. Knowing that the entire team would probably get slaughtered by these creatures, Chris decided to order a hasty retreat.

As the group ran, Chris turned to Hunk. "Are you annoyed with this retreat order as well?"

Hunk shook his head while running. "No Sir, no arguments here."

The creatures were gaining on the team. There was no way they'd be able to retreat from these creatures. They had four legs opposed to the human's two, and were therefore much faster. It was only a matter of time before the creatures caught up to the team and slaughtered them. Right as they began gaining, a large swarm of bullets began tearing up the creatures. One by one they fell, until the amount of casualties caused them to retreat. Out in the distance was Billy, mounted on the machine gun of a humvee. Within the driver's seat sat Rebecca Chambers.

"Billy, Rebecca!" Chris shouted. "You guys are actually alive."

"Well I would think so," Billy responded. "At least I don't think I'm dead."

Rebecca rolled her eyes at Billy. "I'm glad I found you guys. Billy and I were driving along the road when we heard a commotion. Sounded like something screeching. We finally drove to the source, only to see you guys running from those things. You're lucky we still have a working machine gun on this thing."

"So then," Chris started "where's the rest of your team?"

"I don't know," Rebecca responded. "Leon decided to go ahead without us, taking Ada and Claire with him. Before Billy and I could figure out what happened, they were already too far ahead. Luckily we found a humvee just sitting around the middle of the road."

"Well it wasn't just sitting there, after all we did find the old passengers inside."

"Billy, what old passengers?" Sheva asked.

"Probably the ones who were eviscerated, sitting dead in their seats. The humvee itself took a bit of damage, but it wasn't too bad. Still can't get the stain of blood off those seats though."

"Wait, where did our humvee go?" Chris asked.

"You mean that pile of tinfoil there?" Hunk said, pointing to the humvee. Their humvee was completely and utterly destroyed. Several claw marks crossed the vehicle's frame, and most of the front was torn off, the only thing that survived the attack was the machine gun.

Chris sighed. "I can already tell this is not going to be one of my days. Hunk, go retrieve the machine gun. The vehicle may be gone, but we can't let a good weapon go to waste."

"Yes Sir!" Hunk said, before running over to grab it.

__

What is going on in this place. New creatures have arisen, thing far worse than anything the T-Virus could create, and now the team has been separated. Only Billy and Rebecca have been found. What has happened to the rest of the team? Are they dead? Did they survive? And what exactly are these things? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
